The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Perlargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balgalbrise’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in California during January 2000. The object of the breeding program is to develop new interspecific Geranium cultivars with outwardly spreading growth habit, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new cultivar is an irradiation induced sport of ‘Sunrise’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,139, characterized by its single coral red-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with slight zonation, excellent basal branching, and medium vigorous and trailing growth habit. The irradiation occurred on Jan. 15, 2000. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor on Nov. 11, 2000 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.